Wind, The Guardian Of A True Sky
by Nazuki Hanae
Summary: After being reborn in a different world, Shikamatsu Yuuki has to pay the price by being a guardian. Not any normal guardian... It's an angel guardian. But this angel is cold-hearted and acts more like a demon despite being called angel. What changed his heart is the life that the brunette, Sawada Tsunayoshi experienced.


Chapter 1 : Across the dimension.

Creeeaak!

The crane on the top of the building tilting to the edge side and start to fall on to a young man 25 not older years old.

Yuuki's pov

"NAO!" I run and push Nao,hard, away from the spot.

Third pov

"OUCH! What was that for?!" Nao yelled at his friend but then...

THUNG!

'What was that loud sound?' He thought.

Something wet got on his face. 'What's this?' He thought as he wipe it off. He looks at his hand and saw...

Red.

He feels frightened and quickly looks forward just to see something horrible and terrifying.

"YUUKI!!!"

A horrified Nao screams for his dear friend who got crushed down by the huge crane. Blood was splattered every direction. He runs towards Yuuki and kneels to his friend. Yuuki coughs out blood. He hardly could breath.

People start to gather around, panicking and one of them calling for an ambulance.

"Koff! Koff! ...N-nao..." The ravenette calls for his friend and looks at Nao weakly.

"No! Don't speak! Breath! In and out! In and out!!"He intsructs Yuuki and Yuuki does what he was told to.

"N-nao... koff! L-listen... We both.. know that... My time... koff! Has arrived..."

"What are you saying?! Are you going to give up?! No, it has not arrived yet!! W-westill have long journey to be together!! You are not DYING!! YOU'RE NOT!" Nao yell and shake his head in denial rapidly, his bang covering his eyes.

Yuuki narrows his eyes weakly at his bestfriend. Then, he sees a trail of tears rolling over Nao's cheek making his eyes soften.

"Koff! Oi, Nao... look at me..."

Nao does do.

"Oi, Nao-teme. -Nao flinched at his cold tone- You dare... cry for what... I did to... save you? I thought you said... you'll stop being a crybaby... listen carefully... if you ever mourn... *wince* over my death longer... than 5 days, I'll bite you to... *koff!* death like your favourite... anime's character! I'll haunt you... with my dying will... like the anime's... main character! If you don't... *koff!* take care of yourself... properly... I'll rise from... the grave to... kill you for not... moving on my death!"

Nao is dumbfounded of what his friend said.

"I want you to... do one thing... Live and smile for me... for your family... and your future wife... with your dying will!!" Yuuki pinches Nao's cheek weakly. Then, his hand limps. His breath becoming more uneven than before. With his last breath, he says, "Never... gi...ve... u...p.." his eyes droop and close.

Nao's eyes widen and tears falling like a stream. Then, it starts raining like the earth saying its goodbye.

Yuuki's pov

'Where am I? I'm dead right?'

I thought as I slowly open my eyes.

'White.Why does everything is white?'

Then, the white view becoming colourful, showing a beautiful girl not older than 5 years old.

She looks sad and in the brink to break into tears.

"Yuuki-san. I'm Hanae Nazuki."

'Wha-How did she knows my name?' I asked myself.

"Please help this boy!" She broke into tears.

"Help who?" I ask her.

"This boy, Sawada Tsunayoshi, had been suffered of bullies at school and he is being abuses at home! "

My eyes widen as I heard the name.

"But this boy an anime's character!! And the plot doesn't said anything about being abused at home!" I shout.

"It's true the plot is not like that. This is Tsunayoshi of parallel world that has a younger twin brother. Please help him! I know you have a kind heart despite the outer emotions you show people.

"Why should I?" I ask.

"Please help him! He's slowly breaking down! I-if this go on, the world will corrupt! Even the parallel world! Please, Yuuki-san! H-he is my very first friend before I die!" She desperately begs me making me pity her and the said boy. Sure I don't care about people but children... children are a different case.

"But how? I am already dead... Just like you..." I ask.

"I-i... I'll give you a chance to live! But there's a price to it." She says quietly.

"Which is?" I ask again.

Her mouth moves, giving out the words, making me widen my eyes. The price makesme dumbfounded.

"When you're being reborn, you'll have flames that doesn't burn, you'll have strength that is uneven and you'll have a strong body to control it Only these three are the things that I can give you. Please help him!" She kneels and bows her head, tears still falling.

I sigh softly. "Please stand up, girl. I won't help you if you keep begging like that to me."

She looks up, staring at my face, still begging.

"I will help this friend of yours." I accept to help despite the pain of the price

"Really? T-thank you! Promise me that you will take care of him and don't let his sanity disappear!" She says as she slowly fade into thin air.

'I promise you, Nazu-chan." With that, I start to black out.

The price was...

"One day, you will lose your parents of that world. Someday in the future, a demon comes out of its restraint and shows people what is pain. So please, for this once chance of a life, be happy, live like your sister would want you to."

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————


End file.
